Incantatrix
by yannasunflower
Summary: Lucy is a purification witch and Natsu's magic has been corrupted by a dark, unknown force. What proceeds is an adventure, a few discoveries, and a new kind of magic Lucy never expected to find.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my small little attempt at NaNoWriMo...I don't expect to actually write the full length novel or anything but I would like to do a little something! B &M is still being rewritten and revised, as best I can with the craziness that is school and my NaNoWriMo story (this little hell) taking up my every waking thought). I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _{"Real magic_ _can never be made by offering someone else's liver. You must tear out your own, and not expect to get it back."}_

 _~Peter S. Beagle, The Last Unicorn_

The smell of rosemary tickled her nose as she washed her hands, humming a quiet tune to herself. The soft golden afternoon light lit her small workshop and she ran a fond finger over her favorite amber amulet before drying her hands. Still humming, she flipped the page in her spellbook where it rested on her wooden work table, taking care not to rip the thin paper, running her index finger over the diagram on the page. Muttering the ingredients aloud, she bustled about the room, picking leaves from their pots, the tinkling of glass filling the air as she chose a couple of small glass bottles filled with thick liquid as well. She resumed her song as she began to grind the herbs together, a new scent filling the air, something clean and sharp. Adding a few drops of liquid, she mixed until it became a thick, pale green paste. Carefully, she scraped it from her small bowl and placed it in a small plastic container, sealing it tight with a few whispered words. She grabbed her scribing pen and painstakingly slowly etched two runes into the lid, one for good luck and another to speed recovery. Her client was buying the paste for her small son who had gotten into a nasty scrape with a bewitched poison ivy hedge. Kids usually healed faster than adults but Lucy knew personally how awful it was to suffer from something like poison ivy for more than a few days. Especially a magical one.

She glanced at the time, which read three in the afternoon, and rinsed her hands off quickly. She reached upwards to stretch her arms out, feeling slightly lightheaded from the energy she'd expended. Not many witches would have sang good intentions into something so small but the little boy had been upset about not being able to play outside for a while. She wanted to get him back to his normal playing as soon as possible. Sighing, she grabbed the lunchbox on her desk and glanced through the door to the front of her store. She had a standing lunch appointment at this time and her friend was never late. The bell at her door chimed cheerily, right on time, and she walked toward the front counter, smiling at the sight of her friend.

"Erza," she greeted. The red-haired woman gave a smile in return, long hair pulled back into a bun. She wasn't wearing her usual work apron, dressed instead in simple jeans and a t shirt, body leaned against Lucy's counter. She held a small box in her hands, decorated in pink hearts, and Lucy grinned.

"Practicing that baking magic again?" Lucy asked, reaching forward eagerly for the box. She handed Erza a sandwich from her lunchbox, neatly cut in two, and gave her a small salad as well. Erza winced, opening the plastic container and picking up a halve of the sandwich as she glanced at the box.

"My oven is none too happy with me but this turned out alright," she answered sheepishly as she surrendered the box to her blond friend. Lucy laughed. Erza had become notorious for burning most everything she attempted to cook, something her husband had wearily accepted long ago. But so far, she'd had decent luck with baking, probably owing to her own obsession with pastries.

The cake looked delicious, decorated in strawberries and white frosting. Lucy stuck a piece in her mouth eagerly, not bothering with a fork, and nearly moaned when it practically melted in her mouth.

"Erza, this is amazing," she said in a hushed, awed voice. "I think you're finally getting the hang of this thing."

The look of utter relief and pride on her friend's face was nearly comical if it wasn't so heartwarming. Erza was someone who put her all into everything she did.

"Well my visit is not solely to ascertain the quality of my cake, or to eat your excellent food," Erza said after Lucy had swallowed a few more pieces. She glanced up, interested, wiping her mouth primly on a napkin. It was rare that Erza came to her on business, considering their own magics rarely intersected in a way that necessitated them working together on a single client. And their lunch dates were usually meant to be for catching up and relaxing together. But her friend looked somber so Lucy straightened and turned her full attention to her.

"I have a friend with a very strange dark energy attached to him," Erza began. She reached for the salad bowl, done with the sandwich, and eyed Lucy carefully.

"A hex?" Lucy interrupted, eyes wide. Erza shook her head.

"We're not sure what it is, truthfully," she admitted. "But it's affecting his magic and making his work difficult and temperamental. He's an elemental witch so you know how dangerous losing control can get for them."

Lucy hummed agreement, news stories of fires that burned for days and people drowned in their homes flashing before her eyes. Elemental witches had quick magic and quicker tempers. Children who showed signs of elemental magic when they were young were often placed under supervision and put through a series of exercises every day to teach them better control of their magic.

"You want me to take a look?" she concluded. Erza nodded.

"Are you able to? It's asking a lot but you're the best there is," Erza said.

Lucy huffed. "Really, Erza, you don't even have to ask. You know I clear my schedule for consultations like this. It sounds serious if you're concerned." She reached under the counter and pulled out a thick book, flipping it open and running a finger down the columns filled with neat handwriting.

"Have him come in tomorrow morning, at ten, and tell him not to use his magic until I see him. If it's not a hex, chances are it's something more serious and if he's an elemental he'll have to take extra precautions."

Lucy was under no illusions of modesty when it came to her magic; it was valuable and she was, indeed, the best in town. Purification witches like her were hard to come by, trained ones especially, and she charged fair prices for her work. She had a 100% satisfaction rate, something she took pride in, and witches across the country often called for consults when they were stuck. She was nearly always booked solid but the appointment she was bumping tomorrow was for a simple energy cleansing, something that took her five minutes. The client was a regular of hers and would be more than understanding. If anyone was going to look at something as strange as this energy Erza was talking about, it should be her.

"Thank you, Lucy," Erza said, pushing off the counter and setting the salad bowl down. "I have to get back to the shop now, I'll let him know."

"Send Jellal my love," she called after her. "And remind him to refresh that pack under his pillow!"

Erza waved and left, letting the door fall shut behind her. Lucy glanced around her shop, taking in her plants for a moment before frowning. She'd forgotten to water and trim their leaves.

"Plue," she called. A few moments later, the white wolf-dog trotted in, blinking sleep from his dark intelligent eyes. He sat and stared at her, tongue lolling. She grinned, scratching the soft fur behind his ear, and he whined a little bit, pressing up against her hand. He'd been her familiar since she was a little girl and he was just a pup. No one was really sure what a wolf-dog pup like him had been doing at the doorstep of her father's mansion but a witch's familiar often came to them in strange ways. It was old magic, older than time, and witches had long ago stopped questioning it. Besides, eight-year-old Lucy had been ecstatic about having a puppy and her father didn't have it in him to disapprove while her mother was sick.

Now, he was huge, head coming up to her waist, and she knew he could easily take down a full-grown man without the aid of spells. But he was gentle with her, rubbing his head more insistently against her hand as her pets slowed.

Laughing, she bent and pressed a firm kiss to his head.

"I need a favor, I've forgotten the mail this week," she told him and he huffed as he rose to his feet. He was gone quickly, paws quiet against the wood floor. He always moved like a ghost, silently and smooth, scaring the living lights out of her on numerous occasions.

She got to work watering her plants, refreshing a couple of fertility spells here and there and trimming a few unruly leaves. It was a slow day which meant there were no interruptions as she cleaned. When she had finished with her plants, she dusted the rest of the store, eyeing the clock just as Plue returned, a bundle of envelopes clamped gently in his mouth. Giving him a treat, she retreated to her little workshop in the back to sort through her mail, most of which was bills and a couple newsletters.

One envelope was different, pale blue and made of smooth, expensive paper. Stuck between a sigh and a smile, she opened it carefully, pulling out a letter and some money bills.

 _Lucy,_

 _The moon was full and beautiful tonight. It made me think of you and your mother; you both always loved the night sky. I hope your shop is doing well, I always hear such good things about it, even here. Buy yourself something pretty with this._

 _Love,_

 _Father_

His letters were always short but earnest, genuine. And although he had lost his wealth and influence, he had never quite broken the habit of wanting to buy her pretty things. Pretty things for his pretty princess he had used to say.

Lucy gazed at the letter for a while, a fond smile covering her lips. She wasn't sure why her father insisted on writing letters even while they texted occasionally. He was so old fashioned in some ways. She eyed the bills thoughtfully, putting them in her wallet. Maybe she'd use the money to buy a new amulet; Levy had told her the new shop near her library had pretty stones and jewelry.

She put the mail in her bag and decided to close up early. Her house needed some cleaning and she could see if Levy needed some food brought to her. She tended to go rather long periods of time without eating or sleeping when she was researching something and Lucy hadn't heard from her all day.

Calling Plue, she locked up, whispering the necessary words and stroking the wood frame of her shop lovingly before she left, walking down the street and enjoying the light breeze as it played with her hair. She had bought the shop after months of saving and working out of her apartment. It had been blessed and she had placed numerous careful spells on it to keep it maintained and safe from weather and burglary. She remembered when she had finally saved up enough to have the sign painted and the day it went up. _Fae Dust_ it read proudly in pale green letters. Books and herbs crowded the front window, giving it an air of authenticity as Levy had put it.

She waved hello to a few other shop owners, stopping by the grocery store to pick up a few things. Her small cottage was only a ten-minute walk away. Plue pushed open the short iron gate for her and she hummed her thanks, waving a hand to unlock her front door. She got right to cooking, deciding her cleaning could wait until after she had fed her friend and lectured her on taking care of herself.

An hour later she was at the library, bag in hand, waving a greeting to the old man at the desk.

"Levy?" he asked, peering at her knowingly. She rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to her left foot.

"How deep is she?" she asked.

"I've hidden the coffee machine for fear of her imminent heart attack," Makarov intoned solemnly and Lucy sighed.

"I'll shove a sleeping potion down her throat if I have to," she growled and Makarov snorted.

"Good luck with that," he muttered.

She flounced off to the stairs, climbing up three flights and wading her way past towers of books on the floor until she found the room she was looking for. It was Levy's favorite, the most hidden one in the building which meant she would be undisturbed. The only downside was that getting to it felt like going on a hike.

Without bothering to knock, Lucy burst in, not surprised to see no less than three books floating in front of her friend, all of their pages flipping impossibly fast while Levy's bespectacled brown eyes scanned their pages.

At least two hundred other books lay scattered about, some open, others simply stacked up until they nearly reached the top of the door, looking like a single breath would knock them over.

"Levy," Lucy called. Her blue haired friend didn't blink, raising a single finger.

"One moment."

Lucy picked her way across the room to the table Levy was sat at, carefully moving books to make room for their food. Five minutes later Lucy heard the books thud close and Levy heave a huge sigh. She glanced up from the game she was playing on her phone, watching with some amusement as Levy rubbed her temples vigorously.

"What time is it?" Levy mumbled, voice muffled as she pressed her forehead to the table.

"Around 5:30," Lucy said.

Levy's head shot up.

"Is it Tuesday?" she demanded.

"Wednesday."

"Shit."

Her wild blue hair was sticking up in odd places and her big brown eyes, bigger behind her bewitched glasses, were unfocused and hazy.

"Eat," Lucy commanded simply and before Levy could protest, she shoved a forkful of pasta in her mouth. "Food, carbs, very good for you. After this, you're going home, taking a shower, and going the hell to bed."

Levy mumbled something around her fork halfheartedly, giving Lucy a small glare.

"You smell," Lucy said shortly and that put an end to the argument.

They ate peacefully for a while before Lucy began asking about the project. Then, Levy was talking a mile a minute, describing in minute detail the exact herb she had been writing and reading about. Lucy listened carefully, since Levy's research often ended up being useful for her own work, and Levy was the most brilliant witch she knew.

"You see, mixing bay leaves with the essence of basically anything enhances the effects of that oil. But the problem is the act of mixing itself and it's something no one has been able to get quite right. But I was looking at this old poultice book and..."

Levy could go on for hours but after about twenty minutes Lucy cut her off and told her it was time to go home. After whining and moaning for another five, Levy finally agreed and packed her stuff up, shuffling out of the cave like a bear that had just woken up from hibernation.

Makarov shot Lucy a grateful look and she smiled cheerily in response. Levy's apartment building was on the way to Lucy's so she walked her home before heading to her own house. It was getting darker outside and colder. Winter was fast approaching if the dead leaves on the sidewalk were any indication and Lucy made a mental reminder to refresh the weather spells over her own garden. She saved a lot of money by growing her own roots and herbs and she didn't want it ruined when the rainy season started.

She got to work tidying up her little cottage, starting up the fire so Plue could lay down and enjoy the warmth. As it warmed her house up, she dusted off her books, stroking their spines lovingly as she did so. Many of her books had been gifts from her mother, or inherited after her death. She took good care of them.

A couple hours later, after cleaning her entire house, she settled down in the chair by the fire with some tea, flipping through a rare curses and hexes book. She scribbled some notes down in a notebook, frowning at the various complications in certain hexes and curses. Many of them were almost impossibly intricate, which meant the counterspells or potions would also be complicated. And expensive. She would probably have to do some studying for this new client; his affliction didn't sound familiar or even very similar to her usual clientele. She wondered if she would have to ask Levy for a favor as well. Perhaps Makarov…

Her thoughts wandered and before she knew it, she was drifting off into sleep, eyes trained on the fire that flickered as it died, casting a strange glow around her room. She was half asleep so she must have imagined the small breeze in her room. Soon, her eyes fell shut and she slept.

* * *

Lucy rolled her neck exasperatedly, berating herself for falling asleep in her armchair. Her neck always hurt when she did that. Taking another sip of her tea, she eyed her notes from the night before, humming lightly to herself as she went over the diagnostic spells she'd be using that day. Her diagnostic spells were similar to some that medical witches used when diagnosing their patients, but hers were more on the spiritual side. Instead of seeing into a person's body, she looked into their aura, their very soul. It was an intimate process, one that required a certain degree of trust she hoped Erza had been able to instill in her mysterious client. She'd already prepared everything for Erza's friend. Now, she waited.

At almost ten exactly her bell chimed and her head shot up, a smile on her face already.

"Welcome," she greeted warmly, straightening from where she was leaning on her front counter. She reached down to fix her green apron, frowning suddenly at a change in the air. She blinked at the flicker of light, despite the fact it was broad daylight. The room had dimmed for just a brief moment and she squinted for a second, trying to discern the cause. She glanced at the man who had entered, unable to sense anything surrounding him to explain the strange light change, or to even suggest the energy Erza was worried about.

Her client was a man her age, a handsome one she noted faintly. Messy pink hair fell in waves and curls around his head and sharp green eyes took her in almost warily, his presence uneasy. Sensing his discomfort, and putting her own momentary confusion out of her mind, she held out her hand, still smiling.

"I'm Lucy," she introduced herself. "I'll be taking a look at you today."

The man relaxed somewhat, allowing a small smile to cross his own features. The very tips of white pointed fangs poked out from beneath his lips and she wondered exactly what magical blood resided in his veins. Five seconds in and this was proving to be _very_ interesting.

"Natsu," he answered, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. His skin was warm against her own, smooth and tanned.

"I'm the poor sucker you're going to fix," he grinned, completely relaxed at last. The expression spread across his face, giving his eyes a mischievous glint, and she laughed.

"Damn right."


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter is here! For the guest reviewer asking about an update schedule, it's pretty up in the air at this point. I'm a full time college student and setting a set update schedule never seems to work for me for some reason. So I'll say, tentatively, that I'm going to try to update a few times every week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! You're amazing! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please continue leaving reviews! Much love_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Natsu was staring around her little workshop in wonder, a small grin playing on his lips. His hands cupped the pale blue mug of tea she'd given him, a special brew she gave to clients to relax them. It seemed to be working as he glanced back at her, eyes bright.

"This is a cool space," he admitted, sipping the still steaming tea. She raised an eyebrow, her own mug still too hot for her to even hold it like he was.

"Fire elemental?" she guessed aloud.

He blinked at her. "How'd you know?" he asked, startled.

"Lucky guess," she snorted. She'd only ever seen fire elementals drink hot tea like that without completely setting their esophagus on fire. She leaned back in her chair, glancing around her workshop like he was.

It wasn't very big but it was cozy and large enough for her work. She had a few of her more temperamental plants back here and a long wooden bench where she did most of her work. The small table they were sat at was tucked into the corner; she used it for her clients who needed this kind of work, diagnostics and cleansings. A couple of large windows allowed for the natural light to filter in and when it was dark outside, she lit floating charms that provided light without using electricity. It smelled like earthy, growing things in the room and she smiled a little to herself.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it," she mused.

He leaned forward and she became increasingly conscious of his unfairly perfect, smooth tanned skin and the light smatter of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He grinned, revealing those intriguing canines once again. She was having a hard time pinning down his profession. He was dressed simply in jeans and a simple t shirt, covered up by a leather jacket he had hung over the back of his chair. He didn't seem like a witch worker, that is, someone like her who worked specifically with magic. There were plenty of people who used their magic in more every day jobs than her. Such as Levy, a librarian whose magic suited her to the job perfectly. Not to mention her love of books.

"So, what's the plan, boss?"

She laughed and he straightened a little at the sound.

"Boss?" she queried, taking a sip of her drink.

He shrugged. He ran a hand through his messy hair, leaning back once more.

"You're in charge here," he explained. "I just wanna know what the hell is wrong with me."

She hummed thoughtfully, reaching back to tie her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"First, tell me about yourself. Knowing the person I'm examining can help with the process, and it puts you more at ease."

He frowned, stiffening, and her eyes narrowed a bit. He was still wary of her, despite her efforts and the tea. Slow to trust, then. Nothing she hadn't dealt with before but for some reason it was frustrating. She wanted him to like her, to trust her. More so than usual. Shaking her thoughts out of her head, she waited for his response.

"Well, whaddya wanna know?" he asked finally, still frowning. She wanted to lean forward and smooth that crease from between his eyes but she held herself back.

"Little things," she assured him. "What's your job? Do you have family? How much magic do you use on a daily basis?"

She paused for a moment, eyeing him critically.

"In your case, it would be useful to know if you have any enemies as well," she murmured.

His frown smoothened out to a still solemn, but slightly more relaxed expression.

"Well, I'm a firefighter," he began. She couldn't help but smile. A fire elemental being a firefighter; figures. It suited him, though, she thought. His aura was warm, protective. She had no doubt he was excellent at his job.

"Mind you, I'm the best in my unit," he boasted, a cocky smirk covering his face. She rolled her eyes at that. _Men_ , she thought with some exasperation. But damn did he look good with that lazy, satisfied expression on his face. She berated herself for the thought. He was a client she had known all of fifteen minutes. _Why_ was she noticing these kinds of details?

"I'm new to the area. I just moved here a couple weeks ago but I know a few people in town. My cousin lives here, actually."

"Parents?" she asked curiously. He was growing more comfortable as he talked, relaxing into his chair and drinking more of his tea.

"They live with my little sister a couple towns over," he answered. She nodded, taking mental note of the softness in his mouth as he said that, the almost longing look in his dark eyes. He missed them already.

His expression cleared and he flicked his eyes to her, that mischievous look back in his eye and the way his lips curled in the corner.

"What about you, princess?" he hummed, nearly purred. He leaned forward again, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Aren't I supposed to ask you some questions too? Ain't that how a date works?"

She nearly choked on the sip of tea she'd been taking. _Princess?_ After sputtering uselessly for a few moments she leveled a glare at him.

"This is a consultation, not a date," she all but growled. He was just trying to get a rise out of her and he was succeeding. She wanted to smack him.

He laughed, loud and sudden, and she relaxed.

"You're rather pushy, you know that?" he teased easily, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head. She rolled her eyes again, trying desperately to ignore the way his sweater had slipped up just enough to reveal a strip of tanned, toned skin.

"I'm here to help," she retorted, furiously fighting back a blush. "That requires a few things."

"Like bein' nosey?" he shot back.

"Like getting to know you," she sighed. She laced her fingers together and set her chin on them, smiling at him, sugar sweet.

"If you really want to get to know me, you better be prepared to take me to a damn good restaurant," she purred, batting her eyes at him. It was his turn to jolt in his chair, red spreading up his neck to his ears, and she burst into laughter. Sweet revenge.

"Seriously, thank you for sharing. We can move on to the next part now," she said, sobering up a bit.

He cocked his head to the side, looking ridiculously adorable while he did it, and pursed his lips.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to look into you and see if I can get to the bottom of this energy," she explained. She reached her hand out and opened it, palm facing up. "Give me your hand."

He did so slowly. His hand was impossibly warm in hers, skin a little rough and golden compared to the paleness of her own skin. Her fingers tingled where they brushed his hand and soft warmth crept up her arm at his touch. And was she imagining the faint blush on his cheeks?

"Now, stretch your consciousness out a bit, like those exercises they have you elementals do as kids. It'll give me space to squeeze in there and poke around a bit."

"Uh," he breathed, looking somewhat nervous. "You're not gonna like, read my mind are you?"

She giggled, shaking her head.

"No, I can only read your magic," she reassured him and he gave a jerky nod.

"Here goes," he muttered, expression narrowing to one of intense focus. She let her eyes flutter shut and reached her magic out, like tendrils or vines, reaching toward the sun. That's what he felt like, the sun. Bright, nearly blinding, but not too warm. Just enough to be inviting. Comforting, almost. She relaxed as she reached further in but stiffened moments later. The brightness was suddenly cold, dangerous, sharp. She could see black lines, like veins, stretching across him. They did not recoil from her magic, like darkness usually did, but leaned and reached for her, eager to be closer to her. Her eyes flew open and the room was colored strangely, all blues and whites and grays. The black veins were stretched across what skin she could see on him, curling around his eyes and stretching down his neck before disappearing beneath his t shirt. She had no doubt they covered his body.

Steeling herself, she closed her eyes once more and reached further in, refusing to recoil as the black curled around herself. She dug deep, deeper than she'd ever had to. She could sense the core was near and at last she found it, wrapped around his heart and lungs, clinging to them for dear life. She reached out hesitantly, brushing against them and immediately regretting it. They curled around her tendril, dragging her to them, hungry for her light and energy, and she panicked, snapping back to herself and opening her eyes with a gasp. He blinked at her, brow furrowed with concern.

"You okay, Lucy?" he asked tentatively.

Chest heaving, she nodded, no doubt pale as a ghost.

"One more," she whispered, eyes closing instantly. She found the core more quickly this time and she hovered, poking and prodding but never getting too close. She looked for the weakness, the soft spot that was always there. She looked for the vein that would lead her to the source but it was too much, too intricate and tangled for her to make sense of it. It was like nothing she'd ever seen and it was wrapped around such vital organs she was surprised he wasn't showing any physical signs of it. It didn't seem to be feeding off of him or sucking at his strength at all. It was almost like a virus, infecting him. And his magic.

She withdrew, calmer this time, but sat for a few moments with her eyes still closed, lost in thought.

If it was a hex or a curse, it was like nothing she'd ever seen. Erza had been right in describing it as some sort of energy, dark energy at that. The darkest she'd ever encountered.

She opened her eyes to find Natsu staring at her, looking more afraid than he had the entire time he'd been there. Their mugs of tea were forgotten, cold, and he was fiddling with the amulet around his neck, one she recognized was for protection.

"Is it bad?" he asked at last, breaking the silence.

She leaned her head back, rolling her neck. Now that the initial shock had worn off, she was exhausted, her body sore. She stumbled to her feet, waving off Natsu as he stood to help her. Only a little wobbly, she reached into one of the cupboards lining the wall, taking a small glass bottle and downing it. It filled her body with new energy and she sighed with relief. She didn't often take restoratives, only after her most exhausting clients and sessions, but this definitely called for it.

She sat back down, still deep in thought, frowning at Natsu who was growing more restless by the second.

"It's…complicated," she supplied hesitantly.

"Complicated how?"

"I've never seen anything like it," she admitted. In her mind she could see it clearly, the black veins etched across his skin, almost like tattoos. She worried her lip with her teeth, wondering just how much she should tell him, how much he could take before he panicked. He was looking at her now with a steady gaze, waiting to hear more. She sighed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and letting it fall down around her shoulders.

"It's hard to explain," she finally settled on. "What I saw…I'm going to have to do some serious research for this. I have a friend who can do me a favor but it'll take some time and I'm worried…"

She trailed off, breaking eye contact, chest seizing at the thought. The virus was surrounding his heart and lungs and even if he didn't show signs now, he would eventually. Not even someone who had large stores of magic, like he apparently did, could fight it that long.

"Worried?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked into his face, young and shadowed now with concern. He was just too young and gifted to die.

She shook her head, forcing a smile. "Worried about how much sleep I'm going to miss," she joked, stretching her arms up above her head.

He relaxed, grinning.

"Lemme treat you to lunch," he offered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not a date," she said firmly, index finger pointed at his face. "I don't date clients."

"Someone's self-absorbed," Natsu snorted, rolling his eyes as he shrugged his jacket on. She flicked her hair back from her shoulders and shrugged carelessly.

"It's happened before," she answered simply. "Let me text my friend and grab my coat. Any particular place in mind?"

He nodded. She shot the text off to Levy, typing rapidly and checking her email while she did. She had a couple requests for consults she'd have to answer later on that night. Pulling her coat on she turned back to Natsu with a smile.

"Lead the way."

Natsu, as it turned out, had good taste in both food and restaurants. The little café he chose was one of her favorites, cozy for the colder weather that was settling in. They settled down at a table by the window, Lucy already nibbling at her sandwich as she lost herself in thought once more. The image of those veins, dark against his skin, wouldn't leave her. She'd have to pay a visit to Levy's friend, whose magic could draw images from her mind and put them on paper. It would be easier for Levy to research it that way.

She was brought back to earth by Natsu waving a hand in her face, looking rather amused.

"Someone zoned out," he laughed. She flushed, taking another bite of her sandwich. He had ordered three of the same sandwiches and was already done with two. She eyed his food skeptically, and then his lean frame. Where did the food go?

Then again, she mused, he was a firefighter. Being in shape was part of the job. Her eyes trailed back up to his own, where she found a devilish smirk playing on his face. She swallowed, hard. Caught.

"Like what you see?" he murmured, voice suddenly deep. She ignored the warmth in her stomach at the roughness of it, rolling her eyes instead.

"I was just wondering how you can eat like that and not be fat," she muttered, avoiding eye contact. He laughed, which told her he didn't really believe that, but he dropped it.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, third sandwich gone. She hummed, taking a sip of her soda.

"Research," she concluded after a moment. "Give me your number so we can set up other appointments as well. I'll need to keep track of its progression and how it affects you and maybe if I look at it more, it'll trigger something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly, frustrated. She was never at such a loss. "But there's gotta be something in there I do know."

He nodded thoughtfully, pulling out his phone so they could exchange numbers.

"Your contact name will be 'Weirdo'," he declared as he typed.

She sputtered, trying, and failing, to swipe his phone out of his hand. "Why that?" she wailed.

"Because you're pretty weird," he answered gleefully, successfully dodging her outstretched hand easily. He showed her the contact, which indeed did read 'Weirdo' with a little leaf emoji next to it and she sighed, sitting back and accepting her fate.

"Well then yours should be 'Idiot'," she muttered, half to herself, even as she typed in his real name and saved it. He just laughed.

They parted ways outside the café, him promising her payment for the consultation on his next appointment. She hummed to herself as she walked, not flinching as Plue emerged from the shadows of a shop across the street and padded at her side. She'd known he was somewhere close by, just in case something happened. He always was.

Just as she reached her shop, her phone buzzed, and expecting it to be Levy, she pulled it out. Instead, it was Natsu, showing her a dog he had come across after leaving the café.

 _look how cute!_

She laughed despite herself. It really was a cute dog. She sent her reply back and unlocked the shop, beginning the preparations for her next appointment. _What a dork._

* * *

Levy looked sleepy from where she was curled up in the armchair in Lucy's living room. Her eyelids were having a hard time staying open and she only really livened up after Lucy placed a steaming cup of coffee before her. Lucy took a sip of her own coffee as she settled down on the couch, prepared to spend all night on research. They were both dressed in sweats and long sleeved shirts, prepared for a long night ahead of them.

"So, this new client, he's a friend of Erza's?" Levy asked, flipping through a practically ancient spellbook. Lucy hummed her affirmative.

"Is he cute?" Levy asked in a way she probably thought was nonchalant. Lucy almost rolled her eyes but stopped, putting her chin in her hand.

"Yeah," she admitted quietly, thinking of his dark green eyes and smooth skin. The freckles across his nose. Even his messy, ridiculously pink hair. "He's pretty cute."

She regretted the words instantly as a purely evil smile spread across Levy's face. She practically chortled to herself.

"Lu has a crush," she sang and Lucy huffed, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Shut up, I've known him for not even a day," she argued, turning back to her book. "I can comment on him being attractive without being attracted to him!"

Levy snorted. "Sure thing, Lu," she snickered. "Sure thing."

Lucy growled but didn't reply, trying hard to focus on the book. She really _wasn't_ attracted to him. The pleasant curl of warmth she felt in her stomach when he spoke didn't mean anything. The energy she'd felt when their hands had touched and she'd held his meant nothing.

Her phone buzzed and her head jerked up, snatching it off the coffee table with a fervor unlike her. It was him, teasing her for her preference of dogs over cats, an ongoing debate they'd been having all day. He sent another message as she typed out her reply, this time a picture of a blue-gray cat. His familiar, apparently. She snickered at his message. Who named their cat, nevermind their familiar, Happy?

She sent him one of the many pictures she had of Plue and locked her phone, startled by the sudden sound of Levy laughing.

"Was that him?" Levy asked mischievously.

"No," Lucy lied, quickly, before groaning. She'd never been a good liar, not when it came to Levy. The blue haired girl knew her too well.

Levy took a sip of her coffee, looking at her knowingly.

"He named his familiar Happy," she mumbled somewhat defensively. Levy blinked.

"Who names their familiar Happy?"

"That's what I said!"

"Then again," Levy mused, glancing at Plue. He was sleeping in front of the fire, sides rising and falling peacefully. "Plue is a pretty unusual name as well."

"Not half as ridiculous as Happy," Lucy retorted. Levy shrugged, turning back to her book. Levy was one of the rare witches who didn't have familiars, along with Erza. Jellal's familiar was a raven they had affectionately nicknamed Crow, which Jellal merely sighed at now. It had been years and the name stuck.

"Got any pictures of his mystery cute man you're _clearly_ not attracted to?" Levy asked.

"That's so creepy, Lev," Lucy huffed but opened up her phone. Natsu had included himself in the picture of Happy, which she showed to Levy. Levy eyed him appraisingly before giving a short nod.

"He is cute, I approve."

"You sound like my father."

"You may begin courtship."

"God, please, no more."

They both giggled. Lucy glanced at her book, sobering up a bit.

"Any ideas, Lev?" she asked quietly. Levy sighed, pushing her glasses back up her nose and sitting up a bit straighter. She picked at her sweats as she frowned.

"None so far," she admitted ruefully. It was rare for the bookworm to be stumped like this. "But I'll keep looking," she promised.

"Thanks, Levy," she sighed.

Levy smiled. "You're family, Lu. Anything for you."

* * *

Lucy was startled out of her daydream by the sound of her shop phone ringing. It was jarring in the quiet of her shop and she groaned as she lifted her head off her arms. She shuffled to it, frowning at the noisy thing for a second before she answered.

"Hello, this is _Fae Dust_ , how may I he-"

"Lucy, Jellal didn't refresh the pack," Erza practically yelled into the phone. Lucy winced, pulling the phone back from her ear a bit.

"Okay, well tell him to-"

"No, Lucy, I mean he hasn't refreshed it for a month," Erza interrupted again, sounding slightly panicked, which was rare for the redhead.

Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "That dumbass," she muttered. She could only imagine the state he was in. Jellal absolutely needed that little pack in order to sleep, or else he'd stay up weeks at a time.

"Keep him calm, I'll be right over," she answered, slamming the phone back on the ringer. She hurriedly grabbed a spare one she kept for situations like this and a small glass bottle before she rushed out her door, taking only a second to flip the sign and lock the door. She ran, Plue loping alongside her, ears perked for any signs of danger. She got to Erza's door in a record seven minutes, completely out of breath and hair wild.

The door opened without her having to knock and a frazzled Erza ushered her in quickly. Lucy took a minute to catch her breath before she asked Erza the obvious question with a quirk of her brow. Erza jerked her head to the kitchen.

Breathing evenly now, Lucy walked forward quietly, signaling for Plue to stay back.

"Jellal," she called out, keeping her voice calm. "It's Lucy, I'm coming in."

She walked through the door carefully. Jellal had tried to attack her before, after a particularly bad stint. Now, he was crouched in a corner, head in his hands, muttering nonsense words to himself.

"Jellal," she murmured, drawing closer warily. Erza hovered in the doorway, watching closely in case he made a move against Lucy.

"I need you to drink this," Lucy said, crouching down in front of him. For the first time, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. His face was gaunt and his eyes were dark and haunted. Her heart broke.

She uncorked the small glass bottle. Jellal made no movement toward it, his eyes not moving from her face.

"They're all here," he whispered fearfully.

"Who?" she asked, just as quietly.

"Them," he whimpered. "Lucy, they never go away."

"They do when you sleep," Lucy answered soothingly. "Take this, Jellal, you'll feel better."

"What if you're lying?" he croaked. She huffed softly, reaching out a tentative hand to press against his. She pressed her magic against him and felt him relax instantly. She could feel the black withdrawing from her touch, her presence. Whatever ghosts haunted him, they always drew back when she was there.

"When have I ever lied to you?" she asked firmly.

He stared at her for another couple of seconds before blinking and taking the bottle and downing the content. His eyes closed just a few seconds later and he was gone, completely lost in a dream world. He'd probably sleep all day.

Erza released a breath and Lucy leaned back, sighing. Jellal and Erza had a peculiar past, one that not even Lucy knew all the details of. But she knew it'd been gruesome and something Erza only ever talked about after a few drinks and a bad day. Jellal, however, was haunted by it, by something Erza would never tell Lucy. But Lucy didn't need to know, she just needed to help. Her sleeping packs and potions were the best and she gave them free of charge at this point.

She turned to face Erza, who looked as she always did after these spells. Tired and hopeless.

"He'll be okay. Here's another pack," Lucy murmured. Erza just nodded.

"I don't know how I didn't notice. He seemed to be doing just fine," Erza whispered, eyes still on her husband. Lucy sighed.

"He's good at faking things, don't be too hard on yourself," she assured her friend, who smiled faintly at her.

"Thank you, Lucy," Erza murmured sincerely. She wasn't one for huge displays of affection but she wrapped the blonde in a hug. Lucy returned it, giving her a squeeze for good measure.

"Any time, Erza. You know that," she mumbled into her shoulder.

They stayed like that in silence for a moment, with so many things unsaid but even more understood.


	3. Chapter 3

_Been a while but here it is! Keep up with my updates on my tumblr blog (same name) and follow me just because. I am so thankful to everyone following/favoriting/reviewing. Please keep it up! Thank you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Lucy didn't believe in lazy Sundays. Sweat slid down the side of her face, strands of her hair slick with it and stuck to her cheeks. She brushed at them impatiently, reaching back to tighten her ponytail, eyes narrowed as she watched her opponent move, side to side, feet never quite stilling. Briefly, she wished she'd drank more water before their session had started. Her feet almost slid across the soft, cushioned ground.

Her opponent moved forward, so quick Lucy nearly stumbled. Lucy lunged to the right, chest heaving, left arm coming out to slam her fist into their face. They ducked and threw an elbow at her exposed ribcage. Twisting, she took it to her left shoulder instead, digging her feet into the ground so she wouldn't stumble.

"Don't leave any openings," Erza snarled. Her own forehead was dotted with sweat and her fists were raised in a defensive pose. Her mouth was tight, jaw clenched as she waited for Lucy to move and retaliate.

Lucy threw herself forward, ducking Erza's outstretched hands and sweeping her leg underneath the other woman. Erza hit the ground with a thud and Lucy scrambled to place her in a hold. But Erza was too quick, right arm flashing out to hit Lucy square in the chest and send her on to her own back. In about ten seconds she was pinned and sighing with exasperation, Lucy tapped out.

"Your movements get clumsy the more frustrated you get," Erza scolded lightly, helping the blonde back to her feet. Lucy nodded, stretching her arms above her head and trying to steady her breathing. Working out and sparring with Erza had only gotten minimally easier over the years. The red-head was a challenging, demanding instructor. Which made her an excellent one. At least now, she thought, glancing over to where Erza had her hands resting on top of her head, she could at least give Erza an equal workout.

"Remember to remain calm and focused," Erza continued, handing Lucy a water bottle and opening her own. Lucy sipped at hers carefully. From past experience she knew chugging water right after a workout wasn't the best of ideas.

Out of habit, the two began to jog around the studio as a cool-down, chatting amicably about this and that as their muscles relaxed slowly. By the end of the jog and stretches, Lucy was breathing a little easier and she didn't feel quite so overheated as she had.

Erza had owned the studio for a few years and although she had insisted on giving Lucy lessons for free, Lucy paid monthly for her membership after Erza had offered to teach her. Granted, she hadn't objected to the "family discount" Erza had offered her – or bullied her into as Jellal called it. They had a long-standing tradition of one on one sessions every Sunday morning. Erza was the reason Lucy could climb up a flight of stairs without panting and also why she'd become a much better cook.

"What you eat is just as important as what you do," Erza had basically pummeled into her head until Lucy was eating veggies daily and taking care to grow her own produce.

Grabbing her bag and zipping up her sweater, she waved at Erza cheerfully.

"I'll see you around, I have some errands to run," she called. Erza waved back and nodded.

It was gray and cloudy outside. Lucy stepped out and popped a pair of headphones in, going to turn on some music for her walk back home when her phone buzzed with a text message. The cold air made her shiver a little and she made a note to start bringing her warmer jacket. Half-hoping it was Natsu, she opened up the text and realized it was Levy spamming her as six messages popped up one after another on her screen.

 _So I finally dug my heels in and researched Natsu's thing…_

 _Bad, Lu. Very bad. See me ASAP._

 _Also, bring coffee pls._

 _And muffins. I love muffins._

 _Just want to reinforce that the info I have is CRUCIAL._

 _Oh wait, Sunday, duh. Call me when you're here._

Frowning, Lucy played her music and changed direction, heading instead toward Levy's apartment. The blue haired girl always used Sundays as her day away from the library so she knew she'd be holed up in her apartment with tons of books and no food. Sighing, Lucy made a mental note to force Levy into some grocery shopping that week. Sometimes she wondered how the small witch had survived life so long.

She stopped by their favorite bakery to order muffins and coffee, hurrying to get the food to Levy while they were still warm while also not spilling the dangerously hot coffee. Plue trotted at her side, carrying the bags of muffins carefully in his mouth. The streets were still quiet; it wasn't quite ten in the morning yet and some of the fog still clung to the sidewalks. Her pace kept her warm but she looked forward to Levy's toasty apartment and the coffee.

Lucy didn't bother with calling, knowing Levy had probably forgotten where her phone was after texting her. She knocked on the apartment door instead, not surprised by the thump and loud swearing she heard. Levy threw open the door, glasses askew and hair wild.

"I dropped a book on my toe," Levy said flatly. Her expression brightened at the sight of the coffee and muffins. "But, as always, your face brings light to my darkest days." Her eyes did not waver from the goodies.

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed, stepping into the doorway. Plue moved forward and dropped the muffins on the couch before promptly climbing onto the couch and curling up.

"You're only nice to me when I bring food, I swear," Lucy sighed.

Levy shook her head, fingers already unwrapping a blueberry muffin.

"It's when you bring coffee," she corrected and Lucy snorted as her friend stuffed the entire muffin into her mouth, cheeks hilariously huge as she began to dump sugar into her coffee.

Lucy poured creamer into hers and added only a little bit of sugar, stirring thoroughly before taking a cautious sip. She sat down at Levy's kitchen table, eyeing the damage.

Books were strewn everywhere, some open and some with post-its sticking out. Notebook paper covered the table and was taped to the walls, colored tape making lines between odd-looking diagrams and images that made up a large blank space on the wall in her living room. Lucy stood again and faced one just next to the small fireplace, tracing her finger along the dark lines.

"This looks familiar," she mused, placing her finger on her chin as she thought aloud. "I have a vague memory from college."

"We learned it in Dark Arts," Levy informed her somberly, sucking down coffee and wiping at her mouth.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath and sipped her coffee. That couldn't be good. That class had been grim at best and downright disturbing at worst.

"Tell me what you know," Lucy sighed, turning to face her. Levy was digging through the books on her armchair, muttering strange words to herself in at least two other languages. Her coffee twisted and turned precariously in her hand as she used the other one to shove books aside.

"Okay, I don't know a lot but what I do know is…not good. I got the image from Droy that you had him draw out of your mind and I recognized only a couple of things. So, going with that, I was able to find a few texts on body energy manipulation, which is a fascinating field really. Jellal could tell us a lot more but you should read up on it, it's really interesting how –"

"Lev," Lucy interrupted and Levy blinked, mouth open. She shut it, nodding vigorously.

"Sorry, right. So those texts eventually lead me to more texts on dark rituals which was, let me tell you, not fun, you owe me for some of the pictures I had to look at and can't unsee. Anyway, I couldn't find the exact ritual used on Natsu because they're pretty rare. The materials needed for them are hard to find and they often require a lot of human sacrifices.

"What they do all have in common, however, is they require a piece of the victim or target of the magic."

Lucy frowned. Levy had just shoved a lot of knowledge at her, most of it ugly and cruel, and she took a moment to absorb it, chest constricting at Levy's last words.

"Creepy," she muttered. "I'll ask Natsu if anyone has stolen something from him lately. Does it matter what's used?"

"It has to be something of deep emotional value," Levy answered, frowning at the heavy tome in her hand. The coffee cup was empty and forgotten on the low table in front of the couch. "I guess it imbues items with a sort of magic energy all on their own."

Lucy's hand went to her amulet at the thought, humming agreement. She'd seen the same in her own work.

"I hate to say it, but that sounds like someone close to him," Lucy sighed. Levy nodded agreement, glancing up from the book.

"One more thing, you were right about the magic taking a toll on him. He's going to start to weaken eventually and if they manage to take all of his magic, well…you know what happens."

The stories of witches dying painful deaths from the loss of their magic flashed through her mind and Lucy's hands clenched. She wouldn't let that happen to Natsu. She couldn't. At that moment, as if he could read her mind, he texted her, yet another picture of Happy.

 _good morning, here's an adorable picture to brighten your day!_

Lucy smiled, the corners of her mouth twitching. She couldn't let him die.

* * *

After a couple of hours of hanging out with Levy and discussing possible books to look into, as well as some library gossip Levy was always happy to supply, Lucy headed home. The sun was a little more visible and the weak sunlight warmed her bones a little. Humming a light tune, she didn't see that Natsu had responded to her text from an hour before until she got home.

Tossing her gym bag onto her kitchen counter, she dug around in her fridge for some yogurt. She opened up the text, spoon in hand as she scanned the message.

 _bad news or good news? either way, dinner at my place to talk about it? my shift will be over by then_

Lucy felt a thrill run down her spine at the thought. She shot a glance at the clock, which read 12:03 and mentally calculated how long she would need to shower and appear effortlessly not-goblin-like. If Natsu saw her putting effort into what was definitely not a date, he would tease her endlessly. Her bottom lip pouted out as she thought, spooning yogurt into her mouth before she used her thumbs to type out a response.

 _Sure. What time?_

Lucy bit her lip, eyeing the message. She knew she was purposely avoiding the first part of his text. She watched her phone with a sort of anxiety she hadn't felt in a while. She wasn't really the "wait by the phone" girl. But she waited hungrily, grabbing a banana to munch on. He was a slower texter, she had come to find out, which was fine except it made her nervous. Her phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts, and she snatched it with almost embarrassing glee.

 _7:30?_

Grinning, she sent back an affirmative. She grabbed her bag and jogged upstairs to take a nice hot shower, already anticipating the relief it would bring to her strained muscles. As her bathroom mirror fogged up with the warming water, she combed her hair out and contemplated her wardrobe. Were jeans a good choice? Should she wear a sweater or a nice blouse? What should she do with her hair? Were earrings too much?

Scrubbing at her hair thoroughly did not succeed in getting the not-date out of her mind and in a huff she decided she'd have to text Levy to see what she thought. It had been a date-like request, hadn't it?

Levy was usually calmer about these things; she didn't get excited and while she was an avid researcher and analyst, she had a surprising ability to not overthink things.

Wrapping a towel around her body and another around her head, she rubbed a face mask onto her skin, making faces at herself in the mirror. She giggled and made her way downstairs for lunch and a needed conversation with Levy. She filled up her water bottle, taking a long sip before she checked her phone, which was still on her counter. Her phone showed her she had a message from Natsu and she opened it quickly, surprised. What else was there to discuss? Did he need her to bring something?

 _it's a date ;)_

She hated herself for the way she choked on her water as her face burned.

 _No!_

* * *

Lucy pulled at her sweater, tugging it down a little more and adjusting her amulet nervously. She shifted the box in her hands and reached an absent hand down to stroke Plue's head, who pressed up against her touch, tongue lolling. Her hands twitched with the urge to check her makeup just one last time despite the fact she was outside his door already. She couldn't hear anything from inside and was contemplating knocking again when the door suddenly flew open and she was confronted by Natsu's bright face.

"Luce!" he cried, ushering her in quickly. The nickname he had given her did something funny to her insides. She stepped inside with a nervous smile, not sure where to look or what to say. Natsu wasn't the kind of person who appreciated banal pleasantries.

Lucy was nearly put off by just how happy he was to see her, in all honesty. But it was true they hadn't met in a few days and she did have news of his condition. That had to be it.

His apartment, she was pleasantly surprised to find, was clean and comfortable. There were a few dishes in his sink but otherwise, it was a nice place, a couch and coffee table set up in front of an expensive TV. The kitchen was spacious enough for an apartment and Lucy laughed inwardly at the sleek, polished wood kitchen table with no chairs. He was clearly still moving in.

Her attention, however, was claimed by a blue cat winding around her ankles, _mrrowing_ loudly enough to be heard over Natsu fussing with the TV remote, wondering aloud what to watch. Plue merely watched as Happy vied for her attention, paying no attention to the huge wolf-dog in its house. Lucy smiled and bent to stroke him, giggling as he let out a loud, rumbling purr.

"Hello, Happy, we meet at last," she laughed. Natsu watched proudly for a few moments before taking the box from her, opening it with a low whistle. He had apparently decided on a movie, one she recognized as full of epic fight scenes and a lot of blood.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a good baker," he murmured reverently. Lucy snickered at the way his eyes glazed over at the sight of the cake. The man's heart really could be reached through his stomach.

"Dinner first," she answered, closing the box and waving a finger in his face. "Lord knows it wouldn't spoil your appetite, but it will spoil mine."

"Aye, cap'n," Natsu joked, making a sweeping gesture toward his coffee table, where white boxes of takeout remained unopened. "Your feast awaits, as promised."

Lucy was already bending to sit on the ground in between the table and the couch, reaching for the chopsticks.

"I'm starving," she hummed. Natsu grinned, taking his place next to her and opting for a fork.

"I hope this place is as good as you say it is," he said. Two pieces of chicken were already on their way to his mouth and Lucy watched with hungry anticipation to see his reaction. The takeout place she had suggested after Natsu sheepishly admitted he didn't have any food to cook was one of the best in Magnolia. It was a favorite spot among her friends as it was so close to their favorite bar as well. They had quite a few stories about the place, most of them Lucy only vaguely remembered.

Natsu chewed, eyes fluttering shut as a sinful moan escaped him. Lucy smirked.

"This is," he breathed, spooning rice and noodles onto his plate and practically dumping a whole carton of chicken on there as well. "The best thing my tongue has ever tasted."

Lucy snickered.

"Told you," she said triumphantly. She bit into her egg roll, stifling her own pathetic whimper. She hadn't eaten there in too long; the food was more delicious than she remembered.

They munched happily in silence, Natsu's eyes trained on the movie while Lucy flickered nervous eyes to him and the whole apartment. There were a few pictures on the wall, which she guessed were his family, and his TV stand was stacked with DVD's and a few video games she didn't recognize.

"So," he started casually, eyes sliding to her, mouth still full of food. She wrinkled her nose and he swallowed before he spoke again, grinning at her wolfishly.

"What's this news you had for me?"

Lucy took her time chewing, avoiding his eyes, fighting the urge to lie and say everything was fine, it's okay. Anything to keep that smile on his face. The smile that looked like it could light up a city.

Sucking in a breath, she swallowed and flashed him a nervous smile.

"Not great news," she admitted quietly before launching in what Levy had told her, abridged version. She still wasn't quite ready to tell him he could be dying. Natsu listened carefully, food still making it to his mouth as he did so. At the end, Lucy waited for his reaction, picking at her cuticles. He didn't appear overly concerned as his brow furrowed in thought.

"I haven't had anything stolen from me, though," he finally muttered, staring hard at an empty takeout box.

"Are you sure?" Lucy blurted out. Her stomach clenched. If he hadn't had anything stolen from him, then what could it possibly be fueling the spell?

"Yeah," he answered. "It has to be important to me, right? I'd definitely know if something important to me was stolen but I can't think of anything."

Lucy frowned. She was missing something. She knew it, searching frantically for the answer in her own scattered thoughts. What was it?

"You're on good terms with your family, right?" she asked hesitantly. Implicating his family was risky but they were likely suspects. They knew him best and knew how to attack him best.

Natsu nodded frantically. "We're pretty close. My older brother doesn't talk to us anymore, but it wasn't because of bad blood or anything. A lot of stuff happened and he needed space." His eyes darkened ever so slightly and the corners of his mouth turned down.

Lucy briefly considered digging deeper but decided against it. She didn't know him well enough to do that kind of prying without offending or coming off as pushy. She glanced at Natsu, who was watching her with a curious expression on his face. She tilted her head, lips pursed.

"What?" she asked.

"His girlfriend died," Natsu blurted out, cheeks coloring ever so slightly. "She was murdered. Pretty brutally, and the police never found who did it. It hit him hard, he loved her a lot, you know?"

Lucy blinked.

"Why're you telling me this?" she frowned.

"I know you wouldn't ask, because you're pretty respectful but, I dunno, I wanted you to know," Natsu mumbled, scratching at the back of his head and averting his eyes.

"I guess I just trust you. Not sure why, I haven't known you long, but you're really nice and kinda scary and weird but you're also smart. And you're tryna help me and everything so, yeah," he babbled before clamping his mouth shut.

Lucy felt a blush crawl up her cheeks. She turned her eyes away as well, pretty positive that if she made eye contact with him in that moment she'd want to do something she may regret.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"For what?"

"Trusting me." She turned her eyes back, smiling softly at the confusion in his face. "It's not easy, but I'm glad you trust me."

The slow, sure smile that spread across his face lit up the world.


End file.
